Davis has a Stalker
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: DISCLAMIER: I don't own any of the songs: Davis has been living alone and isolated in America becuase of something involving Kari and TK, but now a stalker has come to either make Davis her's or kill him trying: A Gmmick's in this story Can you guess it?
1. Why he left

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Hi everyone, Mykan here..._**

_**Before you start to read I'd like to point out, you may notice me going a little overboard with OOC, and really making things tough.**_

**_Well... that's becuase, "Apart from me running a little low on original ideas like I did in DIGI DUDES." You must also remember that it's the 25 year Saga. Anything could have happened because we didn't see it happen._**

**_So in a rough theory... it would be possible for the characters to act differently than before, after all, they are much older._**

**_Enjoy...!_**

In New-York City, Many people were gathered around for the grand opening of… NOODLE CORP. The worlds most successful Ramen producing place.

It was going to by run by none other than Davis Motomiya, the genius cook, who made all the finest Noodles and Ramen in world, and the fourth Richest man in the world.

Davis achieved his goal by opening his Noodle cart, and he also became the owner of a worldwide Chain of Carts and Restaurants. No wonder he was so rich.

A TV Reporter looked into the camera. "At any moment now, Daisuke Motomiya, the worlds greatest Noodle cooking man, will make his way across the red carpet and into the building."

The building was 40 stories high, and for good reason, not only did they help Davis make his fine noodles there, they also made the Noodle selling carts, home version products… All of it.

And Davis was going to be President of the whole thing. The Headman himself, so no one could fire him.

Suddenly, everyone turned to a ray of light that gleamed behind carpet as a limousine pulled up.

"Stand by world… here he comes!" said the reporter. The door of the Limo opened, special music started playing, as Davis crawled out of the car. The crowd went wild as Davis stepped onto the carpet with his shadow dancing following behind him.

Davis made his way over the Mayor, who handed him the big scissors. Davis cut the Ribbon and walked inside. A few months later, the building was fully operational, Davis already had over Five-hundred workers with him.

Noodle carts out on street, Products being shipped all over, the money was piling in… Davis was living the high-life.

29 year-old Davis Motomiya, and his sidekick, Veemon were out on another Noodle cart shift. Customers were eager to buy second or third helpings of Davis' Delicious Noodles and Ramen.

Normally Davis didn't make any appearances on the street, since he was the big boss and all, but he still had to keep up his reputation, so he only went out once every Wednesday.

Most of Davis' customers were women, who had heard that Davis was single, and they put on all the pretty girl acts they could to try and get him into the mood, but Davis wasn't interested.

All he did was hand them their Ramen, take his money, and look the other way. Luckily Veemon was there to wart off any girl crowds that tried to surround him.

On the way back to the Building, Veemon asked, "Gee Davish… those girls really are pretty… why won't you give them a chance?"

Davis stopped his cart and started bitterly at the ground. "I think you know why." He said.

Davis was living the high life, but Sadly, All the money that Davis was making, and all the fame he had… he wasn't smiling at all.

He remembered what made him come to America in the first place. It all happened five years ago.

_FLASHBACK_…

"_TK and I have incredible news!" said Kari. "We're getting Married!"_

_Everyone's jaws dropped and then they all approached the happy couple with hugs and handshakes._

"_About time too…!" said Sora. Kari and TK were so wrapped up their rain of support from their friends and no one noticed Davis run from the room._

_His eyes filled with Tears, and his heart filled with Sadness and Anger… Kari… the only woman he ever truly loved; He no longer had a chance to be with her._

_A Few Days passed and Davis didn't dare talk to TK, or Kari or any of them… except for Yolei and Ken, who knew all along what Davis was going through._

_Then things went from bad… to Worse._

_Davis got home to his fabulous estate in the meadows, and found a wedding invitation… From Kati and TK._

_It said that they wanted Davis to be Best man, and for him to walk Kari down the isle and give away the bride._

_Davis wasted no time in tossing the invitation into the fire place and let in burn to nothing. He then collapsed on his bed and burst into Tears._

"_Davish… What's the matter?" asked Demiveemon. _

"_Just leave me alone." He said softly. Demiveemon, walked sadly away._

_When Davis got his act together, he made some calls, and arrangements to be made for a new home, and location for the Noodle Corp. building._

_He couldn't stay here in Japan anymore, the thought that he was so close to Kari and yet unable to have her as his own was to unbearable for him._

_All his life, he just wanted to be with Kari, and take care of her, and he had made so many gruesome sacrifices, and risked his life for her and the others countless times over._

_He always continued on when things seemed hopeless, and he never gave up when it came to saving the world._

_If it wasn't for him, the real world and the Digital-world would have both been destroyed by Maylo-Myotismon._

_But even after all that… Kari still ended up with TK… _

"_DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Davis yelled one day as he slammed his fist onto his desk. "He's taking away the one thing that made my life worth living... and leaving me in dark, again"_

_Davis couldn't stand this anymore. The emotion was so strong, that the pain actually become physical._

_Davis couldn't be with Kari anymore, she wasn't his to take. She never even gave Davis the chance for a chance, and now Davis was really breaking up. _

_Over the years he tired to get over his little obsession with Kari, but it was just no use. So he never learned to love another._

_Though he never had the guts to tell her, Kari owned his heart and soul, and he could never get them back._

_Now she was betraying him in the worst way ever and making his stress even harder to deal with… Davis needed to get away fro her, and stay away from her… FOREVER!_

_So he moved away from Japan to America, where he didn't have to deal with Kari, TK, or any of the others that supported them and their marriage, and never contacted any of them ever again._

_If they only knew how upset they made him…_


	2. One of a kind

**CHAPTER TWO**

Davis had just finished serving his last ramen meal for the day to a mother and her Six year-old son.

"Thank you Mr. Davis!" said the little boy, "Someday, I want to be just like you."

Davis smiled at the kid and patted him on the head.

"Thank you." Said the mother and she lead her son away.

Davis shook his head sadly, _"You don't really want to be like me kid… believe me it's not fun." _He said to himself.

He kicked up his Noodle Cart and began walking it straight down the street back to Noodle Corp's cart park.

As Davis walked along the street as the sun began to set, he saw all the happy families heading home. This made him feel alone… really alone.

All he ever longed for was a future with Kari, to take care of her, richer or poorer. Maybe even raise a family.

Awe… who was he kidding, she was far away in Japan happily married to TK… she probably had at least three children by now.

Something Davis could never hope to even dream of anymore. Davis didn't even make close contact with his own family anymore.

His mother and Father wanted him to get out into the love life, and be a good sport about losing that Kari girl. Davis just shut them out of him life for good, and never spoke to them again.

He even had the nerve to punch his old man in face to tell him NO meant NO. He deeply did regret it though.

And his older sister Jun, she dropped her ditzy ways, and became a normal woman as everyone hoped for. Now she was Doctor, and happily married… to Tai.

No ever excepted for them to work out, but they had been married for 3 wonder years and counting, and even thinking of staring a family.

Davis did attend their wedding, but it was long before he found out about TK and Kari. Now he put distance between himself and them too.

He just could hang around his sister, if it meant hanging out with Tai, and it meant thinking of Kari.

Jun pleaded for Davis not to leave, but he didn't listen, and deserted her completely. Not like they ever had a close sibling relation anyways

Davis was hurting himself more and more each day, and it was all because of who he was because of Kari and TK.

Davis parked his cart in his private space, and rode the Elevator up to his office on the top floor.

What a view of the town he had from way up there. To bad there was no one for Davis to Share it with… Except for Demiveemon, but he was at home, where Davis planned to go next.

Davis changed into his regular clothes, and headed up to the roof where one of his private choppers was waiting for him.

"Home, Sir?" asked the Pilot.

"Home, please!" said Davis. As soon as he got on, the pilot started the engines and the chopper took off.

Where exactly did Davis live, sure he lived somewhere in America, but exactly where?

No one had ever really seen Davis' home before, not even the others back in Japan. Davis told absolutely no one where he lived.

Deminveemon that if he ever wanted to go to the digital world, he was not to tell any of the other Digimon where he lived with Davis either.

The Helicopter flew over Arizona, and landed in a secluded area in the Sonoran Desert. Davis got off, and the chopper flew away.

Davis walked a few yards to a nearby boulder, and then… making sure that no one was watching, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a remote control.

One click, and the rock started to move up… it was a fake. The rock raised higher and higher revealing an Elevator lift below it.

Davis got in and clicked the down arrow… the lift started to move and the rock went back to it's place.

Davis got off the lift in a quiet little house, Thirty feet below the ground. So that's where he lived… Underground.

When Davis first decided to come to America, he ordered workers to build him this underground home.

The house was exactly like an everyday home, accept there were no windows for even the sunlight to get in, and the lights were made by electronic candles.

It was pretty dark in Davis' burrow, that you could hardly see your shadow at all.

Davis also had other entrances to his home, he had a special room that had tunnels and runways going all over America which he could get there by powered mining carts

This way Davis, could get from one place to another without being seen or heard, and not only hide from the outside world, but he could also keep away from love sick chicks.

Every pretty girl he ever saw was now after him, but mostly because he was rich and good looking, the rest was because he was the Most powerful Digi destined in the world.

The only girl Davis could ever have possible been happy with was Kari, for only she usually appreciated Davis for who he really was.

Davis just couldn't feel love anymore. Kari was gone, his friends and family betrayed him… this hurt him both physically and emotionally.

Demiveemon was halfway through his dinner, but Davis hardly even touched his food. "You okay, Davish." Asked Demiveemon.

Davis looked up from his plate, "Huh?... What?"

"Davish, you've been awfully quiet the last few days."

"Oh, really, I didn't notice."

Demiveemon recognized that sad tone anywhere, "You're still thinking about your troubles?"

Davis shot him a soft, yet sad smile, "Am I that predictable?" he asked. "Yeah… it's all I ever think about now. I don't know how much more of this stress I can take."

It was in vain that Demiveemon tried to persuade Davis to go back to Japan, but Davis once again refused.

"I… I just can't." he said. "Every time I even think about thinking about it… I see Kari's face, and everything I could have had. It makes me sick to my stomach!"

Demiveemon understood, he felt the same way about Gatomon, but she fell for Patamon long before TK and Kari were engaged. So he knew exactly how Davis felt.

Somehow, Davis and Demiveemon got through Dinner, and got ready for bed themselves. Davis did not hire any servants at all.

When he said, Nobody, he meant Nobody. Except for Demiveemon Davis felt he was better off alone. No Family, No friends, not even his own Shadow, which was why he kept the house so dark.

Demiveemon had his own cute little bed on a table near Davis' Twin sized bed. Davis just didn't have the heart to buy a bed big enough for two.

Before he and Demiveemon went to sleep they looked at the pictures along the wall. Pictures of them and the gang 17 years ago after Maylo-Myotismon's defeat.

Davis and Demiveemon eve got to have their pictures taken with Kari and Gatomon. That was a long time ago.

Now here they were, practically the only ones left out of them all with no special person to call their own. They stared at each other sadly, but at least felt grateful to have each other.


	3. I'm looking out for me

**CHAPTER THREE**

In Japan, Ms. Kari Kamiya bid good bye to her preschool class for the weekend.

She achieved her goal of becoming a preschool teacher, she did however she and TK had divorced a while ago, it just wasn't working out anymore between them.

Kari was busy with school, and TK became a Novelist. The both of them were just way too busy to have too much time for each other like they used to.

That was hard enough, but if they ever decided to have children, they'd have to hire nanny's and baby sitters which meant they'd have to pay so many extra expenses.

Even with Gatomon, and Patamon to help them, it just wasn't going to work. At the rate they were going, they'd be Bankrupt in a year.

So they decided it was best, and split up, but they still loved each other, and did hang out once and a while.

When she got home, Kari checked her email to see if Davis had answered what would have to have been her Millionth message… but still there was nothing.

All Kari saw was… _"The Email You Have Sent Could Not Reach The Account, Please Try Again!"_

"I guess he really doesn't want to talk to me." She said sadly. She valued Davis as one of her dearest friends… and he left her, his home and everything behind.

Kari even remembered what it was like five years ago on the Day of her Wedding to TK.

_FLASHBACK, Five Years ago_…

_Kari was getting ready to put on her Wedding Gown, compliments of Sora, while she was asked, "When's Davis going to get here? I can't walk down the isle alone."_

_Tai and wife, Jun looked at each other sadly. "Uh… Kari…" said Tai, "We don't know how to tell you this."_

_Tai shot a look at Jun, wanting her to say the dreadful news. "Kari… Davis isn't coming!"_

_Kari stopped brushing her hair, letting the brush drop out of her hands. "Excuse me?"_

_Tai and Jun nodded. _

_Kari didn't understand this. "How can the invitations keep getting lost in the mail?" She asked._

"_Kari…" said Tai. "We have them right here."_

_Kari's eyes widened as she saw Them pull out no less than seven invitations addressed to Davis. "But… I asked you to give them to him." She cried. "What, did you two forget?"_

"_No… Davis doesn't want them!" replied Jun._

_Kari's heart skipped a beat, and then Tai and Jun told her everything how they tried to ask him from Kari to come to the wedding, but Davis just ignored them completely._

_Davis just either walked right passed them, or pretended they weren't even there, and when they passed him an invitation he threw it in fire. Right along with a group picture of everyone._

_As the story came to close, Kari learned that Davis had been treating everyone, even his own Parents who tried to tell him to forget you, that they didn't exist._

_He even punched his Father clean across he face giving him a mark._

_Finally, they said they had seen Davis, and he was heading for the airport… he was leaving!_

_Kari raced downstairs to her motorbike and zoomed to the airport just in time to see Davis and Demiveemon being blocked by the others on their way to Davis' private plane._

"_Davis please don't go!" cried Ken. "Don't this to yourself, it's only going to make things worse."_

_Davis just growled and shoved his once, best friend aside and kept on proceeding to the plane._

_Matt tried to grab his arm and force Davis to go to the wedding, Davis just kicked him hard in the gut._

_Everyone, even the Digimon tried to persuade the boys not to leave, but they didn't give a care in the world._

_Kari got on her knees and begged Davis to come "I Don't Care!" he snapped, "You Don't Have My Blessings, And I'm NOTGOING!"_

"_I want you there…" cried Kari, in tears "Davis… why can't you be happy for me?"_

_Davis cast a sad look at the ground. "I've always loved you Kari, I've been to Hell and back for you and the others… AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"_

"_You guys really aren't who we though you were anymore." Added DemiVeemon._

"_I'm through being pushed around." he snapped as he boarded the plane and t__he plane finally took off, and left the gang far down below._

Kari knew she really hurt him. Sure everyone knew he would take her relationship with TK hard, but… THAT was too much.

He acted like his whole world just disappeared in front of his eyes and he'd never see it again. She couldn't blame him either.

For all the times she flirted with TK for the sole purpose of Making Davis feel jealous. She had no right to have his blessings.

She was a monster. A virus that Davis just had to stay away from, and in all the five years he had been gone, he never bothered to even call any of them.

All they had left, were his Ramen and Noodle products, and commercials for home products.

At least she knew he was alive.

**_Authour's Notes:_**

**_Sorry Takari's... I had to divorce them. I'm The Dakari King, and making TK and Kari live together, happily ever after... OUTRIGHT INSUBORDINATION!_**

**_And for those of you Takari's who are thinking of flamming me, too bad... Their divorced, and their staying divorced. I'm not chaning my story just becuase you don't like it!_**


	4. One little star

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Detective Ken Ichijouchi was sitting at his desk doing some paper work after his latest case.

He was a great detective know throughout Japan, but inside, Ken felt empty. If he was so good at finding things then how come he couldn't find Davis.

It had been five years since he even heard his best friends voice, and he really missed him a lot.

Ken was happily married to Yolei, who was a housewife to their three kids, and he remembered ho happy Davis was for him and Yolei when he attended their wedding.

_FLASHBACK_…

_Davis was Best man at Ken and Yolei's wedding…_

_The happily married couple walked down the steps leading to their white limousine._

_Davis and Ken shared a bear hug. "You Dog, good luck."_

"_Thanks Davis." Said Ken, "You're the best pal any guy could ask for!"_

_Yolei even pecked Davis on the cheek. "H-h-hey… save that for him, not me." Davis Joked._

_When Ken and Yolei came back from their Honeymoon, Davis and Ken really spent a lot of time as friends together._

_They even still had a few good soccer kicks in them. Davis felt almost like a second brother to Ken. Which made him feel a little sad that his older brother Sam couldn't be there._

_But then… Kari and TK became engaged, Ken and Yolei did congratulate the couple, but they knew Davis' life was shattering. _

_They tried to comfort him, but the love and tenderness in Davis' eyes were gone. _

"_Davis…" said Ken._

_Davis turned his head, "Why don't you just back off and leave me alone… You good for nothing Traitor!"_

_Davis walked away into the rainy night without a jacket or umbrella, and those were the last words Ken ever heard from his Best friend._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

Ken was still thinking about it as he drove home that night. "I never betrayed you Davis." He said to himself. "If you only knew how Yolei and I felt."

Ken came home to the apartment where he found Yolei rocking their baby daughter to sleep. "Hi, honey."

"Hi Ken…" his wife said softly. She could tell by the sad look on Ken's face that he didn't have a clue as to where Davis was.

Ken helped Yolei tuck their Daughter into her crib, then they decided to get to bed themselves. Ken too the picture of him and Yolei and their Wedding with Davis in the picture as requested.

"I really missed him today." Ken said Sadly.

Yolei nodded her head slowly. "I miss him all the time too." She said, "He and I did have our arguments… but I do miss him."

"Ken… if you really miss Davis so much, why don't you just go to him and tell him the whole story?" asked Hawkmon from the doorway.

Ken shook his head, "Well first I actually have to find where he is." He said, "And don't forget… while he was still here, every time I tried to even go near him, he went ballistic!"

Wormon nodded. "We've tried to track him down… but his bank account and phone lines are hidden so well." He said.

"It's as if he knows we're looking him and he jumps away the moment we get a lead."

Saying those words only made Ken and Yolei want to cry, and they hadn't remembered the last time it hurt this much.

The two Digimon walked out of the room to give them some time alone, but Ken and Yolei didn't really feel much like sleeping.

Ken got up and looked out the window at the now darkened night sky, and he saw the first star of the night.

**_Meanwhile, In the Sonoran Desert…_**

It was even later at night than it was in Japan, in fact it was almost a quarter to midnight.

Davis' Helicopter dropped him off and flew away. Davis had stayed at work late that night hoping to help him forget about his troubles, but to no avail.

He was starting to miss his home, especially Ken and Yolei. Even though they supported TK and Kari's marriage and Davis spat at them for it, he deeply regretted it.

Davis sighed very sadly to himself as he walked along the dark desert with his lantern to light the way.

"_How could I have done that?" _he thought to himself _"Sure Ken betrayed me, but he was still the very best friend I ever had."_

He looked up at the starry sky, and sighed.

_**In his underground home**…_

Demiveemon was already in bed and asleep, and Davis got ready for bed himself.

As he got his pajamas on he looked at least one picture he saved. The same one of him, Ken and Yolei at the wedding party.

"Gee… I wonder what Ken and Yolei are up to now." he said softly. "Ah… who am I kidding, they wouldn't want to see me after what I did."

Now there was know doubting it. Davis did miss Yolei and Ken a lot, but he still couldn't go to them or tell them where he was. If he did, Kari would possibly get involved.

Davis just couldn't have that now. She was the very reason he left, and was refusing to come in contact with anyone from Japan. It was just too risky.

Still… Davis did wish there was someway he could apologize to them for his pounding on them.


	5. Davis has a Stalker

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning, Davis stepped out of his limo and walked into the main building.

A row of ladies in well dressed outfits on either side of the main lobby bowed to Davis as he passed by, "Good Morning, Sir." They all said in perfect sync.

"Good morning ladies, good morning." Davis replied to them all.

Most of the women Davis hired were workers in the office parts of the building, only a few of them worked on the Noodle cart rounds.

Davis's office was on and half of the entire fortieth floor, and it had the best view in whole building.

He sat down at his desk and the first thing on his agenda was answering his mail. Since he couldn't have people find out where his home was, Davis had all his mail delivered to the office.

Today's lot wasn't really any different. A few bills that he could pay for many years in advance, and some junk mail.

There was also a pink box with a red ribbon tied around it. It also didn't have a return address on it. _"This is something new."_ Davis thought, _"Wonder who it's from."_

Davis was thankful that it wasn't from Kari, she always signed her name on these things, and Davis wasn't up to taking any more of her lame suck ups anymore.

Davis pulled off the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside, were pink rose pedals. Nothing but pink rose pedals. "What is this?" Davis asked himself.

He picked up the box and gently tilted it so the pedals fell out, and out of the box, fell a video, and a BIG KNIFE!

Davis whipped his brow. "What the hell?" he said, "Who sent me this?" Perhaps there was an explanation on the video.

Davis popped it into one of his many TV's and the video showed a woman hiding in the shadows, and waving a Knife against One of Davis' many large portraits.

"_Hi Davi-poo, remember me."_ She cooed in a soft, yet sickening voice. Davis could tell who she was because of the blackness, but the voice sounded familiar. But it definatley wasn't Kari, Davis could tell becuase the Shadow had much longer hair. Not to mention her voice sounded a little too ditzy to be her at all.

"_I never forgot my feelings for you Davis. You and I are meant to be together… it's DESTINY. I've always know that."_

"_I know you're still single, and that you don't seek love, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that we're together."_

She stood up and began drilling the knife into Davis' picture, _"Even if it means I have to stuff you into a freezer in my dungeon."_

"_Lollipops, puppies and Rainbows!" _she cooed, but then she started sobbing as she yelled and began going mad with the knife.

"_Lollipops, Puppies, and Rainbows…!"_

"_LOLLIPOPS, PUPPIES, AND RAINBOWS…!"_

She finally burst into a sob, _"Lollipops… Puppies… and Rainbows…!"_

That was it…!

Davis took out the video and let it fall into the trash can. "Humph… what joke." He said to himself. "I don't believe in that Destiny stuff anymore."

Davis always had thought he and Kari were destined for each other, but all destiny did was rip him in two. He had no right to believe in Romance Destiny anymore.

Davis carried on the rest of the day without thinking about the video again. His day was going rather smoothly, until he got this crazy, yet sweet idea for all his workers.

It was getting close to Spring Break, and Davis always gave his employees the week off.

So today, the day before Spring break, since every had worked so hard, Davis decided…

"_Who ever has found true love, may leave early today." _He mentioned over the intercom, and his employees went wild.

They all dropped whatever it was they were doing and rushed out of the building… all of them, except Davis himself, and that made him feel all upset inside again.

It was hard enough being the big boss around the place, but the only one out of everyone with no one special to call his own… that, really gave him a headache.

Davis paced all over the empty building for the rest of the day, singing a really bitter song as he thought…

"_Why does everything bad happen to me? Why do I have to give a lot and not get much in return?"_

Poor Davis… what happened to him. He was once so happy and proud, and he was loved by some many.

Now look at what happened to him! Kari didn't want to be with him… and so… Davis just kept on singing his sad song all the way home.

Davis stopped at his rock entrance, and took one last look out into the emptiness around him.

Davis got own into his burrow, but he didn't feel much like going to bed, he was just too upset.

So he grabbed a soda, and sat on the sofa. "Maybe some Late night movies will cheer me up." He thought.

He turned to his favorite movie channel and caught the title of a movie he had never heard of before.

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM**_

_**A Davis Motomiya story**_

"What!" Davis said Softly as not to wake up Demiveemon who was asleep in the next room. "I don't make movies."

The movie started out as a young actor who looked like Davis and lived his life came into the picture. Selling noodles, feeling lonely.

As he went home, _"Man, another day, another Million dollars worth of profits I make."_

He undressed himself, and got on the floor doing pushups, _"A Little exercise, and it's hit the hay time."_

"_Looking good, Davis!" _said a sexy yet serious voice. The Davis man looked up and saw a strange woman wearing a black outfit.

"_Who are you…?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know."_

"_How did you get in my house?"_

"_You gave me a key."_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Okay… I threw a brick through your stainless window. It doesn't matter… I'm here now." _

The crazy woman walked up to Davis' character seductively. _"You have a voice that calls to me like a siren."_

She began rubbing her private spot up to his body. _"And I want to ram my boats all along your rocky coast."_

The Davis man trembled, and pushed the woman away from him _"Okay that's it… I'm out of here!"_

The woman sneered, and pulled out a Knife _"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you!"_

She moved in closer to him_ "If I can't have you, THEN I'LL KILL YOU SO NO ONE CAN!"_

She jumped on the Davis man trying to stab him, but in the chaos, he tackled her to the floor. She dropped the knife, and the two character began to make out on the floor.

Davis' eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "This is, almost just like the video at work." He said all shakily. "No… it can't be!"

Davis waited for the end of the movie, and a small slogan appeared answering his question.

_Dedicated to Daisuke Motomiya:_

"_THAT'S RIGHT… YOU'VE GOT A STALKER."_

Demiveemon woke up, "Davish…" he asked all sleepy, "What's the matter?" then he saw the slogan.

Davis was trembling so much that he dropped his soda "I have… A STALKER!"

"…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_Authour's notes:_**

**_Before any of you get any ideas into your head, I guess I should have mentioned before. The Stlaker is not Kari at all, just wait on it._**


	6. Milan Stilton

**CHAPTER SIX**

Davis woke up the next morning hoping to find out that what he had learned last night was all just a nightmare, but when he turned on his radio in the bathroom…

"_Top of the morning to you all out there, let's get this day started, and our first item…"_

"_Ooh… Our fist Item is a message for Billionaire, and Noodle Cart master Daisuke Motomiya which reads. "I'm going to find you and love you to death! Literally."_

… Davis dropped his toothbrush and let his rinsing water spill everywhere… This was no Nightmare!

**_Back in Japan_**…

Kari slept in late that morning because it was spring break, she had no classes to teach.

She had received a letter from TK, saying he missed her and Japan, and… he had a lead as where to find Davis… but only if she really wanted to see him.

What kind of a question was that? Of course she wanted to see him again, they all wanted Davis to come home. Kari especially couldn't wait to see TK's lead to finding Davis.

If Davis came back to Japan, maybe she'd have a chance to talk to him again, help him realize she never intended to hurt him. Who knew… maybe Davis already had a wife and kids.

If he did, that would make it all the more easier to talk to him again without him blowing his top at the very thought of her existence.

"Wait a minute!" Kari Said to herself, "Davis Can't be Married at all."

Gatomon, who had just woken up, walked into the room. "And what makes you so sure?"

Luckily Kari had the TV turned on, and one of Davis' many world wide commercials just came up.

The commercial consisted of a working couple walking down the street on their lunch break, and they try some of Davis' noodles.

"_Ah, these noodles and Ramen are really good." _Said the man, _"and it's all thanks to Davis Motomiya that we have them."_

"_But dear… How come I've never seen Mr. Motomiya before?" _asked his wife.

"_Well… there's a very good reason to that. See…. For some reason Davis runs away, or hides if any of us try to get too close to him."_

"_But it's really okay… 'cause even if we don't know him personally, we do know he's great." _

"I don't believe that one instant." Said Gatomon. "Human's can't disappear into thin air."

Kari shook her head, "Oh, Gatomon, you just don't get it."

"What…?" asked Gatomon, "Come on Kari, Davis must've had at least one Girlfriend!"

Kari just stared up at the sky, "Well… he nearly had one. Way back in College." She said.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Way Back in College, way, way long before TK and Kari became a couple, there was a girl who had a huge crush on Davis._

_Milan Stilton… a girl from America, and a really rich one too. She was already the Fifth Richest person in the world because she was a hotel heiress. _

_She was a very pretty girl, the same height as Kari, but nothing at all like her._

_She had long flowing Pink Shiny hair, Pink finger nails, she even wore pink diamonds… That girl had pink on the brain._

_That wasn't all, she was a Digi destined too, Her Digimon was Black-Gatomon, and exact copy of Gatomon, and exactly what Lady-Devimon came from._

_Unfortunately, as pretty as Milan was, she was very stubborn and rude to all others. She got mad if people even thought of coming anywhere near her._

_People wondered what a rich chick like her was doing at a college like this, then she saw him walk by._

"_Hey you guys." Said Davis, "I'll see you in class."_

_Milan looked at him like a school girl in fifth grade, "YOU…" she asked at Kari, "Is that guy who I think he is?"_

_Kari Nodded, "Yeah… that's Davis Motomiya."_

"_Thanks…" snapped Milan, and she ran off. She had obviously heard of Davis, How he was one of the biggest helps that saved the world._

_Not only that, but Davis opened his first Ramen Carts, and became a Millionaire in only a few short years._

_In class, Davis sat down, and discovered a pink love letter on his desk, he was hoping it was from Kari, but the handwriting didn't match._

_That and it was sprayed with an expensive perfume which Davis recognized that it wasn't Kari's. He'd know the different types of Perfume Kari had._

_Roses are red…_

_Violets are blue…_

_I came to this school_

_To be with sweet you._

_Milan looked up behind Davis hopefully, but Davis just crumpled up the note and tossed it. "What a joke." Davis said under his breath._

_Milan couldn't believe it, Davis Motomiya didn't believe in the letter, "Hmm, this guy's going to be tough." She thought to herself, "I like a man who's tough…"_

_Over the weeks, Davis found more and more of the same letters. On his desk, in his locker… even in his dorm._

_But to each and every one of them, Davis turned them down, but Milan wasn't giving up, it was time for her to confront him face-to-face._

"_I'm going to make you mine Motomiya… it's Destiny!" she said giggled sinisterly to herself in her room._

_It was almost lunchtime, and today was Davis' day to work a small shift on selling his Noodles in the cafeteria. _

_Milan fixed herself up good. Pink lip-gloss, shiny nails, lovely perfume, and even did her hair up._

_She winked herself in the mirror, "Here I come."_


	7. You're special to me

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Davis didn't have to wear some sort of silly looking cafeteria outfit, thank goodness for that!_

_All he had to wear was his regular cart outfit, Blue T-shirt, regular pants, and a white apron. This also made him look quite the hunk, and it was no wonder wither. _

_He shaved his hair so it was now smooth and slick like a regular 007 guy, and his muscles were also much bigger form pushing and pulling his carts around a lot._

_Lots of girls were easily tempted by his looks, but he wasn't interested in one of them, partly due to the fact that all they were really into was his money._

_Milan had planned to nab him, and not give up until he was all hers… BOTH WAYS!_

_She waited until she was last in line, that way the pathetic losers in front could get their food and give her and Davis some space. _

_Milan reached the front. "Ooh… so you can you can cook eh?" she cooed in a seductive voice, and winked at him._

_Davis just kept his face straight, and saluted to her as he served her dish. "Yes Mame, that's my job!"_

_The entire Cafeteria went silent after a long gasp of faces. "What… Mame!" snapped Milan, "Hello… I'm trying to flirt with you here!"_

"_Yes, Mame… I'm just not interested."_

_The crowd gasped again as Milan collapsed to he knees in shock. "What… NOT INTERESTED!"_

_Milan knew Davis was tough, but this was nuts. Most men would be drooling at her feet and licking her shoes._

_Milan tried several times over during the term to woo Davis, but never once did she succeed. _

_She even once got him and her locked in a room together, and if it wasn't for Kari walking in on them, Milan would have Raped Davis._

_Milan was sentenced to suspension, unless she worked in the cafeteria all month, but since Davis was innocent, he was let go._

_Finally, Davis made enough money to transfer himself out of the college and hide himself from Milan, and she never crossed paths with him again._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

Gatomon stood fixed on the spot with her eyes bulging out. "Wow… Davis really is tough." She said.

Kari nodded, "I don't think Davis ever gave up on me." She said sadly. "And he kept on being stubborn for as long as any of us can remember."

"So… what happened to Milan?"

"No one knows." Said Kari, "Some say she gave up on Davis, but Myself and others say otherwise."

Kari turned and looked out at the world. "She's out there somewhere, and so is Davis." She shook her head. "GRR… Just the thought of her trying to seduce him like that makes me feel…"

"Uh Kari…?" asked Gatomon, "… Is it just me or are you feeling jealous about Milan and Davis?"

Kari winced at that statement, "Me Jealous…" she asked. "No way… Come on… I'm formerly TK's wife you know and I still love him."

Gatomon just stretched out on the sofa. "Whatever!"

Kari couldn't believe what just happened. Her, An Ex-wife, jealous of someone else getting involved in a hostile relationship. Ridiculous!

Davis may have been very rude to her in the past, but with good reason, but Kari still saw him as a friend, and she did miss him.

**_Meanwhile, back in New York_**…

Davis was spending a quiet day in the central park, it was 80 degrees out and he was wearing a trench coat, hat and shades. Had to stay covered form the outside world.

It became clear that whoever was stalking him had no knowledge of his underground burrow in Arizona.

So he was at least half safe form her, whoever she was, but he still had a normal life to live.

As Davis walked through the park, he started to think about that woman on the video. Who was she?

She did sound Familiar… but then again, a lot of people from Davis' past sounded familiar. One thing was certain. She meant what she said.

"_If I can't have you, I'll kill you!"_

What was Davis going to do about that in the outside world? He could have his security guards from work help him out… But no, he gave them vacation for the week because they deserved it.

Davis was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't look where he was going and bumped right into a young woman with Pink hair.

As they both fell to the ground and Davis' hat fell off, and the woman had dropped a camera which shot a picture of him.

"Gee… I'm really sorry about that." said the woman as she passed back his hat, but she stopped as she watched the man get up.

"Davis…?"

The young man stared in shock at her, but quickly grabbed his hat, shook his head, No, and quickly ran off.

Mimi slowly go to her feet. _"Was that really Davis?" _she thought. At least she was able to get his picture, even if it was by accident.

Mimi took the film to her Husband, Michael, who ran a photo shop, to help her with the picture.

"Hmm… It certainly looks like Davis." He said, "If only he weren't wearing those sunglasses I could tell for sure."

"I'll email this to Ken, maybe he can work it out."

**_Meanwhile, in his burrow_**…

That night, Davis was much too worked up to sleep, he was pacing all over the house sweating out of fear.

"Damn it… I can't believe I just bumped into Mimi." He said loudly, "What am I going to do!"

He not only bumped into a familiar face from his past, but he was being hunted down by a mystery woman, who threatened to kill him if he didn't love her back.

Now he was really freaked out, he was trembling all out like a dish washer on square wheels.

"Davish, Davish calm down." Said Demiveemon as he helped him into his armchair.

"B-b-but Demiveemon, Demiveemon…" he whimpered, "I Can't stand this anymore, really I can't!"

Demiveemon finally got Davis into his chair…

Davis picked the little Digimon and held him close in warm hug.

They shared another hug before falling asleep in the armchair.


	8. Bugged

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ken had received the email from Michael in America, and ran it through his picture scanner at work.

He paired up Mimi's picture, with the Wedding Picture Davis was in… PERFECT MATCH!

Ken double checked, and the match was the same. They found him, they actually found him.

Everyone felt so relieved to hear Davis was found, that they immediately held a meeting at Izzy's home.

"Okay… let's go over what we know." Said Izzy, "We know for sure that Davis was last seen in New-York."

Tentomon looked at the picture a nearly grossed out, "It must be 80 degrees in New-York… why in the world would he want to wear a trench coat?"

"Tentomon, Davis is one of the wealthiest men in the entire world." Said Tai, "A guy like him doesn't come round a lot."

"It's just one of those things …" said Jun, "Women want him, and men want to be him."

Still, though they had no lead as to where Davis actually lived, it turned out that they weren't as close as they thought.

"Maybe I can send an email to Milan." Said TK.

Everyone suddenly winced, and turned their heads to face TK. "TK… what did you just say?" asked Kari.

TK told them that this Milan girl could help them find Davis, sure she didn't know where he lived, but she did make up a plan to follow him.

"Wait… TK?" asked Cody, "Did this Milan give you her full name?"

"Yes... I don't have it written down, but it's uh…" he paused. "I have a picture of her right here, but I can't remember her last name."

He held up a picture of Girl who seemed to have Pink on the brain "Her name is… Milan… Brilton? …No. Kilton… No."

"STILTION!" cried Kari. "Oh No… TK what have you done!"

As Kari and those who knew the scoop told the story of Milan and Davis, soon it became clear that Milan would want to find Davis… FOR HERSELF!

TK dropped his Papers. "No… it can't be! We have to hurry and get to Davis before Milan does!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Yolei, "TK, do remember how big New-York is?"

"Yolei's got a point TK." Added Sora, "All we know is Davis works in New York, but it doesn't mean he actually lives there."

It turned out that this was like trying to find a thread of hair in a haystack, and that was harder than a needle in a haystack.

"We can't just take this standing down." Said Tai, "Can't we ask Mimi and Michael to do some spying for us."

Izzy looked up… "Tai… that just might be the thing!" he said with excitement.

"We can get Michael to use hidden Camera's from his photo shop, and we can get him and Mimi to snoop around a bit."

"But Izzy… Davis is smarter than he used to be now." said Cody. "Besides, Mimi, and Michael can't follow him everywhere."

Izzy Smirked, "Who says their going to follow him?"

**_Two days later_**…

It was nighttime in America, and Davis had had a rough two days, he went to collect his mail from Noodle-Corp, and found letters that all said the same thing.

"_I'll see you soon Davis!"_

…and the words were written in blood.

Davis, really didn't know what to do anymore. As he walked into central park, the moon shined brightly.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize Michael was following him from behind.

"Okay Mimi… he's coming right towards you…" he whispered into his cell phone, "…Is everything ready?"

Mimi was wearing black so the darkness hid her forum, and was hiding in a tree. "Yes, Everything's ready." She whispered.

Davis found a lonely spot next to the ponds, and sat down on the bench. Unbeknownst to him that Palemon was sitting among the other plants just underneath Davis.

She silently reached out and gently put a small black dot on a dark part of his shoe without him realizing it. Then she silently waved her vines behind, giving Mimi the signal.

Mimi whispered to Michael it was a success, and he could tell Izzy to start the relaying systems.

**_Back in Japan_**…

It was almost noon, and time for lunch, but the gang was invited to stay at Izzy's while they began the relaying.

"Here goes…" said Izzy as he threw the switch, and everyone saw Davis in the park, and he looked mighty sad.

**_Back in New-York…_**

Davis was looking up at the moon… and he saw her face. Kari… his visions of her and him almost being a couple were still torturing him from the inside.

"Why did this have to happen?" he said to himself, "Why was I always left in the dark? Did they even care?"

As the song bitterly came to an end Davis got up and walked out of the park with his shoulders slumped forward.

Back in Japan…

Seeing how depressed Davis looked, Everyone felt really awful. They never had seen people upset before, but this was nuts. Davis did look as every bit alone like he just sang.

Kari easily felt the most upset. "If I had only told him that I wanted be with TK instead of letting him out… None of this would have happened!"

Tai cupped her chin and tilted her head upward, "Would it really have made that much a difference?" he asked.

Kari realized it wouldn't have. Davis should have probably left in any case. Being so close to someone you love and not being able to have them was just too unbearable!

Suddenly, they all heard a strange rumbling sound, the turned back to the screen and saw that Davis was in a chopper… then the screen faded out.

"It's the currency from the chopper, it's disrupting the camera's frequency!" said Izzy.

"Well… at least we know for sure Davis doesn't live in New-York." Said Ken. So he crossed it off the map.

"Then, where does he live?" asked Matt. "Sure we know it's somewhere in America, but exactly where?"

"_Izzy…" _said Michael over the phone, _"The camera also has a radar bug on it. Switch frequencies."_

Izzy did so, and there was a little flashing dot moving slowly but surely over New-York.

"_When it touches down… switch it back to visual!"_ said Michael.

"Right… in the mean time, let's get some lunch." Added Izzy. "It's should be too long now… we'll find him."


	9. Be Prepared

**CHAPTER NINE**

About an hour later, the signal stopped moving. "Everyone, get in here now!" cried Izzy.

They a;; rushed in like lightning, and as they examined the signal. It seemed to have stopped somewhere in South Western Arizona!

Then… for some reason, the signal just disappeared. Izzy tried and tried again to reactivate it, but there was only one answer.

"_Either Davis has discovered the device and ripped it off, or the signal just can't get to Davis wherever he is." _Said Michael.

"Well there's no way Davis could have noticed it yet." Said Izzy, "But the only possible way the signal couldn't get through would be- -!"

He paused, and then slowly shook his head. "No… no it can't be!"

"Spit it out Izzy." Snapped Tai, "What's the problem?"

Izzy slowly turned his head, "The only thing that can block out the signal would be if Davis was hiding from it."

"Hiding from it?" asked Sora, "How can he possibly do that?"

Izzy thought it over for a moment, "Mimi, does your computer at home have a digital portal?"

"_Yes…" _answered Mimi, _"But why?"_

Izzy told them the only way to find where Davis was, and how he was possibly hiding from the signal, was to go to America, wait and follow him.

"But how are we supposed to find him?" asked Joe, "Sure we know he's in Arizona, but exactly where?"

"I saved his last pot before the signal faded." Izzy pointed out. "If I just do some tinkering…"

He override the systems, and did a hard boot. Then, more signals were being admitted form both New-York and Japan.

"I can save this map onto our Digivice's radar systems. This way, we'll be able to tell all our position's and Davis."

"Izzy you're a genius." Said Tai, well what are we waiting for lets go!"

"Not yet, Tai!" Izzy quickly said. "It's not even morning in America yet, Michael and Mimi can't stay up all night either."

"He's got a point, Tai." Said TK, "The best we can do is wait until we're rested up. It'll even give Davis' signal a chance to reappear."

Tai clenched his fist, but calmed down, "Oh, you're right…" he said, "We may as well do some additional planning while we wait."

**_Meanwhile, in his burrow_**…

Davis was soaking in the tub, he had received another message from his stalker that day.

"_See you tomorrow Davis!" _and the letter had four pink diamondspasted onto the four corners.

This could not be happening, whoever this girl was, did she really find Davis? It was to hard to tell.

"Wait… Pink Diamonds?" Davis said to himself as he examined them. "Oh no… anyone but her!" He cried as he slid deeper under the hot soapy water.

**_Somewhere in the sky_**…

A Pink Private plane was soaring through the air on it's way to the Arizona Airport.

Inside… Milan Stilton, was eying herself in the mirror. Her pink hair was even longer now, and shinier too.

She had been deciding what to wear the next day for her big move on Davis, whom she had been tracking down for the past 5 years.

Finally, she decided, a pink bathing suit, also pink gloves, jacket, and finally black boots.

"Do I look ugly?" she asked her reflection and then winked at herself, "Of course not."

Black-Gatomon popped her head out of the big pile of clothes Milan had already tried on. "Gee… you sure are going to great lengths, Milan." She said.

Milan giggled and blushed as she jigged her head. "Five years of waiting, and finally Davis will be mine." She cooed while eyeing one of Davis' Magazine covers.

"Ohh… I never forgot how he turned me down all the time in college, now Destiny is on my side."

Milan's plan was simple. She'd slip into Davis' home, and try one last time to make him hers.

If not… the Black Gatomon was ordered to destroy him and his mangy little Digimon partner too.

"Either way, Davis' money is all mine… Hee, hee, hee… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Milan by now was acting like a female version of the devil himself, so wicked and dastardly.

Milan was the Fifth richest person in the world, but it wasn't enough for her, she just had to be NUMBER ONE.

And since money making wasn't her thing, she decided to either take a rich man as her bow, or get rid of them one at a time.

Since Davis's money makings were so intense, he was the perfect one, not to mention he was also a Digi destined.

With her money and Davis' put together, she could become THE richest in the world, and have Davis as a slave like body guard.

Davis would clean her house, scrub her toilets, cook her Ramen each night, and never complain once as he loves his life.

Then after that, she would force him into bed and do anything to get him to make out with her.

True she nearly succeeded once, and would have if it weren't for that girl KARI, who Milan said Davis supposedly loved, but she wasn't here this time.

Milan had been doing really heavy research over the years. Davis lived alone, no servants, no guards at his home. He was completely defenseless, and no one would be able to reach him in time.

Black-Gatomon even had some rough romantic ideas for the Digimon of Davis' too, and it was all set for Tomorrow.

Milan and Black-Gatomon were practically stabbing and scratching at all the Magazines that had Davis' pictures._  
_


	10. One, One, all the time One

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Digi destined arrived in America at 10:00 am the next American morning.

Davis was reported being seen watching Preschool kids he donated money to play soccer.

The team stayed at Mimi and Michael's and waited patiently for Davis' signal to start moving. Since it was still Spring break, chances were he wouldn't stick around that much.

At the preschool, Davis didn't have to wear his trench coat that day as he watched the little children play their game.

Some wanted to play just to win, but the rest were just like Davis, they only wanted to do their best. That brought Davis back a lot of memories.

He was once just like those kids, wild and frisky, but also, he never wanted to admit it, but he did think he was kind of cute back then.

Who knew that a kid like him was one day destined to become the crowned Leader of the Digi destined.

One that stood proud and tall, who would never giving up, and never surrender to anything.

Davis always kept going when things seemed hopeless, and he was always able to make the impossible possible.

He was the first to break Ken's _No-Digivolving_ spell…

He continued on and Succeeded in removing the power source which destroyed Ken's Digimon-Kaiser fortress…

With his believing, and a little help from Wormon, he and Maganmon turned Kimeramon into dust…

He was the only one to break Maylo-Myotismon's brain control…

And if it wasn't for his pep talk in teaching everyone to believe in their dreams, Maylo-Myotismon would never have been destroyed, and destroyed the two worlds long ago.

The other did have a fair share in helping in the any battles, but in the very final end… Davis was the true hero there, and that started him off as a legend.

**_The Most Powerful, and most invincible Digi Destined of them all… Ranked NUMBER ONE in the world!_**

Actually, if his feelings for Kari weren't as strong as they were now, way back then, Maylo-Myotismon could have actually got to Davis.

"_Yeah… ONE?" _Davis thought, _"That's all it is with me, One, One, One!"_

Davis' song was right, being the strongest of the Digi Destined, some people actually feared him more than idolized him, and those who did idolize him wanted to actually be like him.

Sadly, not all of them had Digimon strong enough to Digivolve so far, and Davis could control Digital powers that others couldn't possibly comprehend.

In other words, no one else was like him out there, and he really felt left out, even though it was fame he was shaming over.

The children's game ended in a tie, but Davis was glad to see all the kids weren't throwing a fit over not wining, but in fact being thankful to their opposing team for a good game.

The Teacher invited Davis to stay for a while, but actually, looking at a preschool teacher like her reminded Davis of why else he was one of a kind.

"N-no thanks…" he said softly, "I'd better be going… it's not easy being me you know."

Davis ran out of the schoolyard fast, and was out of site in a instant, but his feelings were already on Kari.

He saw her become a teacher long before TK and her became engaged, he was grateful she achieved her goal.

He even remembered Kari's words the day she received her permit _"I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you Davis." _She even gave Davis a hug for him believing in her.

In a way, Kari was right, Davis' pep talk in the battles helped everyone achieve their goals with believing and fierce nerves.

Then why couldn't he achieve the most important goal in his life, being with the only woman he could ever love?

Why did TK have to bring himself into the picture and Take away the one thing that gave Davis a reason to want live?

Davis felt his sadness rising again, so he decided to head home to his burrow, not realizing he was being watched from Mimi and Michael's apartment.

As soon as they saw Davis get on his chopper it was time move, but they gave him a few minutes to get far away enough so he would see them.

"Okay… Let's go!" said Tai, they all mounted their Digimon, at least those that could fly and took off after the signal on their radar.

"Kari…?" said Angewomon, "I have a feeling that you're worried about Davis."

Kari nodded, she was indeed worried. Davis' last song really made her feel like a stubborn brat for what she did to him. All he ever wanted was to be with her, but she didn't ever give him a chance.

He's been living alone by himself with only Demiveemon for company, and he was indeed lonely without his friends and Family. People he once trusted.

Worst of all, a sick chick was bent on a vendetta of going after Davis and force him into a relationship of lust and greed.

Of course, TK only played a minor role in it, not knowing who Milan really was, but Kari blamed it all on herself.

"If I had at least given Davis one little chance, none of this ever would have happened." She cried to herself.

"Kari…" said Tai, "There's nothing you can do about that now. We can't change the past, only the future."

"But right now, Davis' future could be looking bleak if we don't get to him before Milan does!" said WarGreymon

"Izzy, how far are we?" asked Sora.

Izzy checked his radar. "It's going to be awhile before we touch down, Davis is still on the move."

With very little to do now, but so much on the line, The team continued to follow Davis' signal.


	11. TROUBLE, TROUBLE!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

About an hour later…

A lot of the Dig destined took off their jackets and sweaters, "Whew… why is it getting so hot?" asked Sora.

Cody looked on ahead, "Hey, Look!"

Everyone looked below and saw acres and acres of sand, cactuses, rocks, and a whole bunch of uncivilized things.

"According to this map…" said Izzy, "We're now directly over the Sonoran Desert in South-Western Arizona."

Yolei placed her clip on shade to her glasses, "That explains the heat… any signs of Davis?"

Izzy checked the radar carefully, "He's about… five-hundred yards below and ahead of us." He answered, "We should be able to land now and follow him visually."

One by one the flying Digimon descended silently, but did not dare land on the very hot sand.

There was Davis just ahead of them, heading towards a huge stone in the trail. "What's he doing near that boulder?" Tai whispered.

Nobody knew, until they saw Davis take a remote control out from his jacket pocket.

He clicked the up switch and the boulder began to lift up like a lid on a hinge followed by an elevator lift.

"Oh my goodness." Said Michael as they all watched as Davis hoped into the lift, descended downward, and the stone closed behind it.

Everyone could believe their eyes, but it was true, "That's how Davis lives? Underground?" asked Tai.

Izzy told them it was possible for people to live in burrows, or abandoned mine shafts. It also explained how Davis was able to block out the signal.

"I would estimate that just the elevator shaft alone runs about 30 feet deep under the Earth." He said. "If only we could get inside I could take a better look at it."

"No sweat, Izzy." Said Cody, "You ready, Digmon?"

"Cody, I was born ready." Digmon said with confidence and starting drilling through the soft ground. "This could take a while, so you might as well get comfortable."

**_Meanwhile, down below_**…

Davis got a juice box from the fridge. He noticed that the house was rather quiet… too quiet.

"Demiveemon…?" he called out, "Demiveemon…? Where are you?"

Davis checked everywhere, he wasn't watching TV, he wasn't in the bathroom, and he definitely wasn't in the kitchen. Maybe he was in the bedroom.

Davis walked over his bedroom door, but stopped at the last few feet. There was a soft pink light shining through the bottom of the door, and an unfamiliar aroma was escaping through.

"_What's going on here?" _Davis thought. He slowly walked up to the door and reached for the knob.

He waited, and SHOVED… the door open. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" There was Demiveemon chained and gagged to the wall.

"Demiveemon!" he cried, as he fingered at the chains "Oh God damn it… I'll have you out, don't worry!"

"Not without the key you won't!" came that same familiar voice from behind. Davis turned just in time to see her close the door and padlock it.

"Milan Stilton!" growled Davis, "I should've known."

Milan playfully twirled the two keys on the chain, "My, my…" she said seductively, "You haven't changed a bit, Davis!"

Davis held out his hands, "Give me those keys!"

Milan just waved them in front of her, "You want them…" then she stuffed them into her bra, and in between her breasts. "Try and get them!"

Davis just moan-growled as he turned his head away. "How did you find me?" he asked angrily. "And how did you get in my house."

Milan giggled sinisterly and she waltzed forward a few steps, "Wouldn't you like to know." She hissed.

"You're old friend TK asked me to help him and the rest of your friends find you. It wasn't nice of you to leave Japan like that!"

"You don't seem to realize that they've been following you all day now."

Davis then looked on his shoes, and saw a black dot that's color was non-identical to the blackness of his shoes. He peeled it off "A camera… they bugged me!"

Davis looked her Dead in the eyes, "Look… I had every reason to leave!" he said, "Apart from you seducing me and raping me, my friends all betrayed me."

"Oh blah, blah, blah…" snorted Milan, "If you know that much, you'd know that TK and… what's her face, Kari…"

Davis didn't like it when people mentioned Kari's name as it was just a lame thing.

"… Those two have been divorced for some time now, and they've been thinking about you ever since you left."

Davis stepped forward. "What… Kari is divorced?" he said sounding a little surprised, _"Why in the world would she do that?" _He thought.

"Well, this time Kari's not here, and you're all mine." Hissed Milan.

Davis approached her angrily, "Now you have a choice, You either open that door, or I'm going to bust it down!"

Milan pulled out a knife and aimed it at his neck, "Actually you're the one who has choice now!" she said angrily.

Davis put up his hands and began backing away, but he didn't seem to scared. "What do you want?"

Milan put the knife away, "It's simple…" she hissed as she began taking off her clothes until only her boots and swimsuit were left.

"You're going to make love to me, right now. Otherwise, I've just found a new carpet display for my home."

Davis growled and like lightning he did a flip-kick and knocked the knife out of her hands and it went straight up into the ceiling.

Milan didn't have any other weapons on her, but she didn't need any either, Davis was still trapped in the cage with the TIGER.

"Strong, and bold…" Milan said while drooling, "Me Want… Me Want!"

She jumped for him, but Davis jumped out of the way, "Keep away from me you pink freak of nature."

But Milan keep on going and going and going, and finally, she had somehow gotten Davis chained to the bed.

Davis struggled and struggled, "GET THESE CHAINS OFF OF ME!"

Demiveemon watched in horror as Milan was able to get the Knife down from the ceiling.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee!" She licked her lips and slithered onto the bed up his body, "I'm going to love you to death Davis Motomiya!"

She waved the knife over his head, and slowly began to cut off his clothes barely even grazing him.

"NO… DON'T!" Davis screamed. But Milan already got his shit of and began planted kisses all over his body

"…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Up above…**_

"What's that!" asked Digmon.

"It sounded like someone's scream." Said Tai.

"Davis…" cried Kari, "He's in trouble!"

"OH NO!" cried Ken, "Guys… look at this! I found it near the stone." He held up what appeared to be a PINK DIAMOND. "Milan! She's down there alright!"

"Digmon hurry!" cried Cody, "Who knows what horrible thing she's doing to Davis!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"


	12. Enter LILITHMON

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Kari couldn't take anymore of this waiting, "Oh, for Pete-Sake… ANGEWOMON!" she cried out.

"Move aside Digmon…" said Angewomon, "Angemon, give me a hand!"

Angemon nodded, and the moment Digmon was out of the ditch he had dug…

"_**HAND OF FAITH!"**_

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!"**_

The two attacks busted the ground wide open collapsing the ceiling In Davis' house. Now they could get in.

"…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Davis!" cried Kari, "Come, we got to save him!"

Before the Digimon eve got close to the hole, something dark and creepy leaped out of it. A DIGIMON

"What… Lady-Devimon!" cried Tai.

She sniggered under her voice, "That's right… you morons aren't going anywhere!" she snapped. "Milan ordered me to keep her and Davis alone.

"WARGREYMON…. ATTACK!"

"YOU TOO… METAL-GURURUMON!"

The rest of the Digimon Digivolved to Ultimate, and had her surrounded from all corners.

"Hmm… hmm… hmm… Oh, I am so scared!" sniggered Lady-Devimon, "Bet you didn't know I could do THIS…?"

She leapt up into the air, and her body began to glow with a dark light. "Whoa… what's… happening!" cried TK.

"_**LADY DEVIMON… DIGIVOLVE TOO…"LILITHMON!"**_

Everyone's eyes were totally fixed on the new Digimon slowly descending towards them. She looked liked a dark Princess, wearing a purple dress and black wings

"Izzy… what Digimon is that?" asked Tai.

Izzy, tried his Digimon Analyzer, but all he was able to get was her Name. "It's a long shot, but she must be at the Mega level!"

"It doesn't matter," said Tai "We'll take down this over grown dark Pixy!"

Lilithmon licked her lips in a seductive, yet sinister way. "Hmm, mm ,mm! An over grown Pixy am I?"

"_**PHANTOM PAIN!"**_

She began spraying all the Digimon with some kind of dark mist, it didn't do anything yet… but it had to be for something.

As soon as the mist was cleared, the Digimon began attacking!

**_Meanwhile, down below_**…

Kari and TK managed to sneak into the ditch. Taking a moment to feel really bad to see how and what Davis was living.

Underneath the ground in the middle of a desert. Isolated from the world, cut off from society, and with no one else living with him.

Kari felt even worse than before, but right now she and her Ex-husband had a job to do.

"I think the bedroom is this way!" said TK.

When they saw they pink light, and heard Davis scream, they were certain Davis was in there with Milan, and not enjoying it one little bit.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Inside the bedroom, Davis looked really sore from all the enforced roughing up Milan had given him.

By this time… Milan had finally taken off everything but her bra. "Ohh… I've been waiting for this all my life!" she hissed.

She ripped it off exposing her complete naked forum in front of Davis. "STOP… PLEASE STOP… I CAN'T STAND IT!" her cried.

But Milan had already pulled Davis' pants down, exposing his lower half to her.

She stood up on top of the bed and positioned herself so her sensitive spot was directly over his hot member.

"NO… STOP!" he cried.

But Milan just kept going and going. Demiveemon was rumbling like crazy, tugging and pulling on the chains.

AND THEY BROKE…!

With his right arm free, he tore the tape of his mouth, and his body began to glow.

"_**DEMIVEEMON… DIGIVOLVE TO… "VEEMON!" **_

Now that he was bigger and tougher, the chains broke off him completely… he was free!

"_**V-HEADBUTT!"**_

He leapt right up and HOOFED Milan clear off the bed just before her spot made contact with Davis' Hot member, and Milan was knocked unconscious.

"You alright Davish?" he asked as he got Davis out of the chains.

Davis sprang up, "Thanks Veemon!" he quickly got some clothes on, "Let's get out of here, before she wakes up!"

On the other side of the door, Kari and TK were going to get a running start and bust it down. "Ready?" he asked.

"On three…!" she answered.

"THREE!"

And on the other side of the door…

"Stand back Davish… **_V-HEADBUTT_**!"

Both Veemon and Kari and TK crashed into the door at the same time breaking it in pieces.

Davis gasped at who he saw. "Kari… TK? What the Hell are you two doing here!" he snapped.

They both got to their feet and brushed off the dust, "What do you think?" snapped TK.

"Davis, we were worried about you, especially when we heard Milan was coming!" cried Kari.

"You… worried about me… HA!"

"Don't say that!" snapped Kari, "Davis we never stopped thinking about you after you left!"

TK nodded, "Look, we're sorry you felt the way you did about our relationship. We didn't mean to hurt you."

Davis rolled his eyes, "Well guess what… You did!" he snapped.

He and Veemon walked out of the bedroom, and noticed the big hole and pile of dirt outside. "What have you done to the ceiling?" Veemon snapped.

"Never mind that Veemon." Said Davis, "Let's get out of here!"

Kari and TK held them back, "No… you can't go out there." Cried Kari. "there's an evil Digimon fighting the gang out there."

"Prove it!" snapped Davis, and at that moment, Angewomon fell through the hole in the ceiling. She looked really badly injured.

"Angewomon!" cried Kari

Veemon as he hopped over to help her. "Angewomon…" he cried, "What's going on up there?"

"V-V-Vee…mon… it's too strong!" she cried. Suddenly there were tears dripping down her cheeks "Help us…Veemon, please!"

Davis stood fixed on the spot, they really did come all this way to help him… and he was even considering turning them down.

Davis turned and went over to a hidden drawer which contained his D3 and D-Terminal. "Let's Go!" he said. Veemon nodded and hopped up onto his shoulders.

The boys headed towards the elevator, "Davis…" called TK, "…Catch!"

He tossed Davis what appeared to be Tai's old goggles. They had found them after he threw them away and saved them. They were still in perfect condition to.

Davis placed them over his head again, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

Veemon and Davis hopped into the elevator, and as they started going up, Davis turned on his D-Terminal, and selected the Golden Digi egg of Miracles.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"


	13. All this time he's still Davis

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Most of the Digimon lay almost completely unconscious in the hot sand after being thrashed about by Lilithmon, and the rest had De-Digivolved down to their in-training forums.

"She totally wiped us all out!" cried Yolei, "How is that possible?"

"I think I've got it figured out now." said Izzy, "Lilithmon is really a Mega/Ultimate Digimon… she's too strong for our Digimon to handle like this."

"Now you tell us?" snapped Matt.

"Mmm, hmm, mm, mm, mm… I told you, know one can stand up to the awesome lethality of me." Hissed Lilithmon.

Angemon lay stiff as a board in the sand ahead of her. "Vile… beast!" he snapped, "Why… do you do this?"

Lilithmon stepped forward a bit, "Since you won't be around much longer… I'll tell you!" she hissed.

"Milan and I have a desire for reputation. She wants to be richest in the world, and I want to be the Digimon of the best Digi destined in the world."

"Milan wants Davis, and I want Veemon, we're destined for each other, and we'll do whatever it takes to get them! If we can't have them no one can!"

"_You know… you and Milan should get a better hobby!" _came a voice from behind her.

Everyone looked up, "It's Davis!" they all cried at once, and Magnamon was standing beside them.

"Back, and ready to kick some butt!" said Davis. "Go Maganamon!"

Magnamon nodded and jumped up to face Lilithmon. "What can you possibly hope to achieve, you're just an Ultimate level!"

"I'm no ordinary Ultimate level!" said Magnamon, "I'm a GOLDEN-ARMOUR ULTIMATE! There's a big difference, and you already used up some of your powers fighting off the others… just the edge I need!"

Lilithmon just laughed wickedly, "So cocky and full of yourself." She laughed, "But enough of the comedy routine. LET'S GO!"

She charged forward, and aimed a powerful punch which Magnamon dodged. "You may have power, but without SPEED, power is only an empty threat."

"**_NAZER-NAIL!" _**cried Lilithmon, and she slashed clean at Magnamon's chest with her demonic claws.

He claws did do a fair amount of Damage to Magnamon, but not too much. "What's this?" she cried, "No one has ever withstood my claws!"

"For the Digimon of a rich girl, you have a lot to learn." said Davis, "Magnamon is an Amour Digimon, and even diamonds and claws are hopeless against his Golden Amour!"

Izzy checked his computer, and found out that Davis was right. Sometimes, it's not just the level of Digimon, it's also TYPE!

"Davis how ever did you figure this out?" asked Sora.

"Nevermind!" Davis simply said "Go Magnamon!"

"**_PHANTOM PAIN!"_** cried Lilithmon, she hoped her black mist would get to Magnamon too, but she forgot he was wearing a mask.

"**_MAGNA KICK!"… _**Direct hit!

It looked as though Lilithmon had finally had it. She was so weak she could hardly stand up. "This, can't be!" she cried.

Magnamon then began to spare some of his energy to all the other Digimon, "Come on guys, give us a hand!"

One by one the Digimon all sprang back up to their feet.

One by one each of the Digimon attacked Lilithmon with half of their strongest attacks over and over again.

Ken had brought Milan up from the burrow in handcuffs.

When the dust settled, Lilithmon was gone, and black Gatomon was left in her place. "Milan…" she said all groggy, "I think we should have quit while ahead." Then she collapsed.

Soon afterwards, Ken and Davis had alerted the police to come to the desert, where Milan was placed under arrest for Attempted Rape, and Murder.

"You can't do this to me!" Milan whimpered as they shoved her into the chopper. "I'm too rich to go to jail!"

Before the cops shut the door, Davis picked up small a body bag, containing Black-Gatomon who was still out of it.

"Consider yourself dumped!" he said straight as he tossed the bag into the chopper.

After they were gone, Davis was back into his depression. "My home, my beautiful home… it's ruined!"

"What are we going to do, Davish?" asked Veemon. "Are going to have to find another home?"

Davis nodded his head. "Wait…" said Kari, "You mean after all this your still not coming home to Japan?"

Davis turned and looked at her dead in the eyes. "No!" he said sharply, "Kari you married TK, and you claim to be worried about me, but I don't care."

"But Davis, we did get divorced at least- -"

"Bottom line Kari!" Davis butted in, "You betrayed me! You still married him, and turned me down… for that, I'll never forgive you."

He looked up at the others. "ANY OF YOU!" the others all fell silent. "Good-bye… Good-luck, and Good Riddance!"

Veemon hopped onto Davis' shoulder and the two walked off, "No Davis please…" Kari cried while chasing after them, not watching out for the large hole in the ground hey made.

She fell into it, and instead of landing in Davis' burrow she seemed to be falling endlessly into blackness. "DAVIS… DAVIS… DAVIS!"


	14. It was all a dream

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hee… hee… hee… That's right. That's the gimmick of the story… IT WAS ALL JUST A DREAM.**_

_**I know it didn't seem all that great, A five year dream in only One Night… but you have to admit, it was pretty clever.**_

Kari was really saying Davis' name over and over in her sleep again, "Davis… Davis… !"

Kari suddenly felt someone shaking her shoulder softly, "Kari… Kari… Honey wake up!" came Davis' voice.

Kari's eyes slowly awakened. "Wh-What… Davis?" she said softly. "What the heck?"

Dais sat down beside her. "Are you okay Kari? You were talking in your sleep!" he said.

He handed her a fresh cup of coffee, which woke her up completely. She told him about the horrible dream she just had. About Davis being angry at her and running off for years.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with this?" said Gatomon at the door holding up some special medicine. "Kari must've accidentally taken two pills in the same night." Then she left.

Kari and Davis had actually been happily married for three years now, and they had a baby son, Musuko.

Kari was a Teacher, and Davis was a Noodle cart guy, and really wealthy, which helped support them all the way.

They all lived to together in a dream house in a meadow, with a whit fence, a beautiful garden… all the things a dream house should have.

Kari was pregnant again, but the last time she was pregnant with Musuko, she kept on suffering from painful nauseas.

So Jun, who really was a Doctor, had prescribed Kari with a special drug. It wouldn't stop the nausea completely, but it was grantee to keep it from happening so much and it wouldn't be so painful.

Kari was to take only one pill per day at any time. An overdose would definitely keep her nausea low, but it cause her stress which would lead nightmares.

Kari had forgotten about taking her first pill yesterday and took a second one inconveniently.

"Kari…!" said Davis, "You better take it easy from now on, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Kari smiled as she reached up and Kissed him. "Thank goodness that was all a dream, and not real." She whispered softly. "Know why?"

Davis shook his head, Kari whispered into his ear. "Or I wouldn't get to tell you how sweet and considerate you are to me."

Davis smiled, they kissed again only to have it broken by the sound of Baby Musuko's cry from the nursery. "Ah… I'll go." Said Davis. Kari giggled.

Davis changed Musuko and brought him into the kitchen to get ready for breakfast. He felt so happy to have his dream life come true.

Sure a big house, lots of money, and all the luxuries in the world was thrilling, but being married to Kari and having kids with her was all that he ever wanted.

Kari really made Davis feel different in the mornings, when the sky was blue, the weather warm…

As Veemon and Gatomon fed Musuko some baby-food, Davis helped Kari into the kitchen because she was still a little sleepy and her rather large stomach sometimes made it hard to balance.

He helped her into a chair at the table and placed a not hot breakfast plate in front of her, she thanked him with a small kiss.

Since it was such a beautiful Saturday, and Kari an Davis didn't have work, they decided to go for a walk with Baby Musuko. They even thought they'd invite the others for a picnic lunch in the park.

They met all the others on the corner they stopped on, and they all had their babies and infants with them. The Digimon were there too with picnic baskets.

They exchanged their good mornings "Hey guys, what else should we do in the park?" Davis asked.

"Oh, maybe a little of this." Tai said while showing him and the boys a soccer-ball.

"Some things never change!" Kari and Jun agreed. Everyone shared a good laugh and then it was off to the park.

THE END

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I may sometimes run low on ideas, but then I always can pull myself out of the box.**_

_**I would have put Kari was dreaming right from the start, but that would really spoil things, besides it's great sometimes to keep up the suspense.**_

_**Well… That's another job well done, but it's definitely not my last… AND AWAY I GO… Bye-bye!**_


End file.
